Post-harvest chemicals are applied to fruit in environmentally sealed storage rooms. Air and treatment chemicals are applied in the form of a chemical fog mixture. The fog mixture is introduced into the storage room using a device such as an electro-thermofogger gun. The introduction of the externally supplied air in the fog mixture increases the internal pressure of the environmentally sealed storage rooms.